According to the research of the World Health Organization (WHO), cerebral stroke, following ischemic heart disease, has become the second leading cause of death. Meanwhile, cerebral stroke is very likely to lead to deformity and disability, and seriously affects patients and their family's quality of life. Therefore, it is necessary to find a way to improve the stroke patients' health status and restore their body function and ability to work, so that they can live a better life and have a good prognosis. This is also beneficial to reduce the burden of not only individuals but also the whole society.
Vinpocetine, which is represented by the formula B-I, is an indole alkaloid extracted from the lesser periwinkle plant. Vinpocetine is highly fat-soluble and can easily go through the blood brain barrier, so it can exert efficacy with high concentration in the brain tissue. Vinpocetine is developed by Gedeon Richter Co., a Hungarian company, in 1978. It has a history over 30 years in Europe. It is mainly used to improve the symptoms caused by cerebral infarction sequelae, cerebral hemorrhage sequelae, cerebral atherosclerosis and so on. Since vinpocetine came into the market, it has been considered as a routine medicine to treat cardiovascular and cerebrovascular diseases. Recently, it is found that vinpocetine can improve age-related memory impairment and healthy people's mental activity. In addition, it is found that vinpocetine is also helpful in improving tangled mind, attention-deficit disorder, irritability, visual and auditory disorders, emotional fluctuation and so on.

The morbidity and disability of cerebral stroke is very high in China, which has become a heavy burden for Chinese medical system. Vinpocetine is widely used for treating cerebral stroke and other related diseases in China, and is a main treatment means for improving prognosis of cerebral stroke. However, the therapeutic effect of vinpocetine is dubious, and the bioavailability is quite low.
Epilepsy is a chronic recurrent transient brain dysfunction syndrome, and is characterized by the abnormal discharge of neurons in the brain, which leads to a risk of recurrent seizures. Epilepsy is a common nervous system disease. The morbidity is second only to cerebral stroke.